


Just a passing tale

by 7years



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen, kindergarteners Chani and Youngkyun, teacher Sanghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Educating the younger generation, managing crying kids, disabling hexes... It's all in a day's work for Sanghyuk.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani & Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Just a passing tale

Looks like another case of stubborn and creative parents who managed to sneak an article of magic pass the school’s screening. _It’s just basic protection for my little precious,_ they would say when they inevitably get called by Youngbin. As if the school cannot handle a bunch of five and six-year-olds.

Chani looks on the verge of tears, which is not unseen of for these cases. What’s unusual to see is the ‘perpetrator’ (even though they are usually not at fault they still are the cause of it) accompanying him to see the teacher-in-charge.

“Did you know that your bag will do that?” Sanghyuk asks in his serious voice as he inspects the offending item. There’s a simple but expertly crafted transfiguration spell on the bag that will hex anyone that puts their hand into it. He tries to recall any bag rummaging issues in Youngkyun's class but remembers that Youngkyun just recently joined the school.

“I didn’t know.” Youngkyun answers just as seriously. He looks defensive, as they usually do, but Sanghyuk doesn’t see any fear in his eyes. “Can you fix it?” he asks, his defiant look replaced with a worried one.

“I'm not sure, Youngkyun. I have to know why Chani was touching your bag first.” Sanghyuk deactivates the hex under his breath and turns to Chani. “Why were you going through his bag, Chani?” The little boy looks even littler as he stares back at Sanghyuk with scared wide eyes, and Sanghyuk feels bad for his confrontational query even though he tried to sound gentle.

“He didn't go through my bag.” Youngkyun explains when Chani doesn't answer and his (puppy) ears droop even further under Sanghyuk’s gaze. “It fell from the chair and he helped put my water bottle back.” He grabs Chani's hand as a show of support or comfort, and it manages to break Chani's petrified silence.

“Will I be like this forever?” The question is directed towards Youngkyun, not Sanghyuk.

“Of course not! My mom said bad people will get cursed forever but you're not bad so you will go back to normal.”

Chani doesn't look as confident as his new friend. “But people will laugh at me before that.” His voice gets softer with each word, tears threatening to fall at any second. His face reminds Sanghyuk of a sad dumpling.

Youngkyun responds gently this time, his eyes becoming softer but still full of conviction. “I won't laugh at you. I promise. And I won’t let anyone else laugh at you, too.”

Chani sniffles a little while blinking back his tears. “Okay.”

If Youngbin later asks Sanghyuk why he let the two boys leave the office hand-in-hand with one of them sporting dog ears and tail he will say that he knows the effect will wear off in less than an hour and that experience tells him other kids won’t really care for the anomaly all that much anyway.

Besides, the tail was wagging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♡
> 
>   
> If Molly reads this, I kinda wrote and posted this to show you that every little work, no matter how short, matters in the tag. I wanted to make it way shorter than this but, well, I'm not a good drabble writer. 


End file.
